


Long Time No See

by rosesandcream



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Smut, what everyones always wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcream/pseuds/rosesandcream
Summary: After a break up with Kurt, Blaine finds himself back in Lima. He decides to revisit Scandals for old times sake and runs into Sebastian. Blaine forgot how much he missed Sebastian.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Long Time No See

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic and I just LOVE Seblaine soooo much so I had to write one of my own. This is more plot than smut, so if you're looking for a ton of smut this isn't the fic for you. PLEASE leave criticism in the comments!!!

Blaine entered the doors of Scandals and immediately felt the heat and humidity of the bar hit him immediately. He forgot how run-down this bar was, and after going to hundreds of modern bars in new york, Scandals was not impressive. He decided that he needed to grab a drink and that hopefully, that would make this bar seem more up his alley.

"One long island please!" He practically yelled at the bartender, for the music was blaring. He tapped his fingers on the sticky surface of the bar while he waited impatiently for his drink. He wondered if it was a mistake coming here. The place was filled with underage kids that were obviously taking advantage of the lenient bouncer. He grinned as he remembered his times here with Kurt and Sebastian when they were young.

His thoughts were interrupted by the bartender handing him his long island. "Cash or card?".

Blaine was about to answer when somebody else did for him. "Card". A hand reached around him, brushing his shoulder, and handed a credit card to the bartender. Blaine immediately knew the identity of the man behind him.

"Hey Sebastian," Blaine said while turning around, not sounding pleased.

"Hey, killer! So, funny story. I was checking out the most incredible ass that I had ever seen and thought, Man. That looks like Blaine's ass! But this guy isn't wearing a bowtie and doesn't have an entire bottle of gel in his hair, so it can't be! But guess what? it is you." Blaine rolled his eyes, trying to cover up the blush that was slowly creeping to the surface of his face. He didn't know how Sebastian could both hit on him and insult him in the same sentence, and make it work.

"Ha Ha," he said dryly. "I lost the bowtie and hair gel when I realized I wasn't a butler".

"Well, it obviously works. Not that you weren't smokin' hot before," Sebastian gave him a wink and somehow had that same smug grin that he always had. "So, where _is_ that ring? Ladyface not doing it for you anymore?"

Normally Blaine would bug Sebastian about insulting Kurt, but he knew that would just egg him on. "Yeah, Kurt and I broke up. I don't know what we were thinking, getting engages at 18".

Sebastian nodded as if to say _Yeah, obviously._ He smiled with that same shit-eating grin that always made Blaine's stomach do somersaults and said, "So that means you're available?".

Blaine laughed and looked down at his feet, the blush returning to his cheeks. "Yes, but I don't live here in Lima. I'm just visiting my family and helping out with the glee club for a while."

Sebastian scoffed. "Do you think I still live in this hell hole?"

"Then where does the _amazing_ Sebastian Smyth find himself acquainted?" Blaine said sarcastically.

"I'm in Boston. I intern at a firm up there," Blaine thought about how that was only a couple hours from new york. "And yes, I am amazing, especially at dancing. Care to see for yourself?" Sebastian held out a hand to Blaine. Blaine just looked at him with a look as if to say _never in a million years._ Even though he secretly wanted to dance with him, years of not being able to for Kurt's sake built up inside of him. "Oh, come on Blaine. I bought your drink, you owe me." Blaine still looked uncertain. "Plus you're finally single and free of Ladyface, and I know you could use a dance with someone who doesn't look like he's constipated". Blaine let himself laugh and Sebastian bashing Kurt and gave him his hand. Sebastian pulled him into the middle of the dancefloor so that there wouldn't be enough room for them to not be pressed against each other. Blain knew what he was doing but acted like he didn't care.

At first, Blain tried to pull away a bit and not have every inch of his body grinding against Sebastians, but eventually gave in. His body fit perfectly against Sebastians, his head fit right in between his shoulders and his head, nuzzled right in the perfect spot above his collarbone. As they swayed to the music, Blaine felt two hands move from the small of his back to his ass. "Hey!" Blaine said, but Sebastian's hands didn't move an inch.

"What?" Sebastian said with his innocent look that he had mastered to get out of anything. Blaine cocked his eyebrows at Sebastian because he was not fooled for a second by the innocent look Sebastian was shooting at him. "Hey, I could never do this because of Lady Hummel,"

"No, you could never do it because I didn't want you to, and you still can't now". Blaine had to peel Sebastian's hands off and tried not to admit to himself that he immediately missed the warmth of his hands.

Sebastian put his hands up in the air and said, "Okay, okay. We will keep up middle school dance rules and I will keep my hands on your back." He looked at Blaine with a grin. He then leaned in close to Blaine's ear and said with a quiet, husky voice, "You know, even though you lost the bow tie, you somehow still pull off the bashful schoolboy thing, and it's even hotter now". Blain felt chills roll down his back and visibly shivered, giving Sebastian yet another reason to look smug. Blaine didn't answer him and just continued to close his eyes and let himself dance with the music, enjoying the feeling of Sebastian pressed up against him.

After a few more songs, he felt Sebastian's hands drift down to his ass again and this time Sebastian squeezed, making sure that Blaine knew he had moved them. Blaine opened his eyes with a jolt and looked at him with a disapproving look. Sebastian whined, "I can't help it," He looked at Blaine with the same look as a toddler throwing a fit. "Your pants are way to tight, you can't blame me." Blaine didn't respond and just closed his eyes again and swayed to the music, slightly backing up into Sebastian's hands.

They danced for a couple more songs until Blaine said, "I should go,". Sebastian looked at him with a pleading look, but Blaine returned it with a firm one.

"Fine, I'll walk you out". Sebastian rested his hand on Blaine's lower back as the walked through the crowd, fitting perfectly in the dip. Blaine didn't want to admit how comfortable he was with Sebastian's touch.

When they neared Blaine's car, they both stopped and turned towards one another. Sebastian broke the Silence. "How much longer will you be in Lima?"

"I'm not sure, I'm kind of just here to clear my head for a while before heading back to NYADA"

"Ladyface really did a number on you, huh?"

Blaine looked off to the side, trying to keep his emotions in check. "I guess you could say that".

Sebastian looked as if he actually felt empathetic for Blaine for a moment but quickly reverted back to his old ways. "Hey, if you ever need some help getting over him, I have a few ways that have proved _very_ popular in the past," he said with a wink and a smirk.

Blaine just scoffed and rolled his eyes, _definitely_ not thinking about taking Sebastian up on his offer.

Blaine walked over to the driver's side and began to open his door before stopping and looking at Sebastian. He didn't know if it was just out of impulse or if he just wanted a friend, but he said, "Would you want to get a coffee one of these next few days?"

Sebastian looked way too smug and said, "Of course, Killer. You have my number".

Blaine nodded at him and climbed into his car. Sebastian moved out of the way and Blaine backed out, and they both waved at one another as Blaine drove away.

0000000000

Three days had passed since Blaine visited Scandals, and for some weird reason, Blaine could not get Sebastion and his witty remarks out of his head. He decided to finally give in and just text him.

**Blaine:** Got any plans today?

He set down his phone and sighed, thinking that he would have to wait a bit for a response. To his surprise, his phone buzzed within a minute of sending the text

**Sebastian:** Only seeing you ;)

**Blaine:** Meet me at the Lima bean in an hour

**Sebastian:** Yes sir

Blaine tried not to overthink anything, for he and Sebastian were just friends, but he couldn't help but put too much effort into deciding what to wear. As he was deciding what pants he should wear, he got a text that decided for him.

**Sebastian:** Oh, and wear your tightest pants

Blaine rolled his eyes but took Sebastian's advice and decided on a pair of black chinos that he knew made his ass look amazing and a dark green sweater.

When he had 10 minutes left until he was supposed to meet Sebastian, he threw on a pair of shoes and went out to his car. He was weirdly nervous on the drive to the Lima Bean, which he kept telling himself not to be. _Why are you nervous? It's just two friends getting a coffee._

He arrived at the coffee shop right on time. When he walked in, he scanned the place and saw that Sebastian was already seated with a coffee at one of the tables by the window. He waved over once Sebastian saw him, and then got in line. He looked around the place, reminiscing all of the coffee dates with Kurt that he had here. He hadn't been here in a couple of years, and just like Scandals, it was not as fancy of a coffee shop as he remembered it as. He was used to his regular coffee shop in New York which was much better than this one.

Once he got his medium drip, he walked over to Sebastian, who was eyeing him up and down. He regretted watching Sebastian's eyes trail up and down his body because it made him blush like crazy.

"I see you granted my request," Sebastion said with a smirk, gesturing his eyes at Blaine's pants.

Blain just laughed while rolling his eyes and said, "No, these are just my normal pants".

"mmhm," Sebastian said sarcastically while sipping his drink.

Blain and Sebastian fell into an easy conversation about school and work and any other relevant topics that they could think about. After 20 minutes of small talk, Sebastian felt it was time to ask about what he had been wondering about for the past few days.

"So what happened with Kurt?"

There was an awkward couple of moments of silence before Blaine sighed. "I guess things just didn't really work out,"

Sebastian cocked his eyebrow and looked at Blaine with an unbelieving look.

Blaine sighed again and said, "Fine. I realized that I was giving up everything to be with him, and he wasn't making any sacrifices for me. In high school, I moved schools for him and gave up everything to spend more time with him. I didn't mind doing that, but it seemed like he didn't even appreciate what I did for him. Then, when he left for New York, it seemed as if the only thing that mattered was if his internship at vogue was going well, or if his dance teacher liked him. The fact that I won class president or that we won Sectionals just seemed like an inconvenience to listen to. I figured that all of that stuff was just happening because we lived across the country, but once I got to New York, nothing changed. Everything was about him, and everything that I did was just annoying and didn't matter." Sebastion had been nodding and looking at him with an understanding look the whole time. Blaine had never talked to him for so long before where he didn't interrupt with some witty remark. "I guess I just started paying more attention to it at the end of the relationship. I realized how one-sided our relationship was and decided that I was done. I wish that I would have done it sooner, but he was 5 years of my life, which was a hard thing to let go of"

"Yeah, I get it". Sebastian had the same comforting smile on his face, which was much different than his usual smirk. Blaine liked it.

"What? No remark about "Ladyface"?

Sebastian chuckled and said, "Trust me, I have so many insults lined up for him, but right now I just thought that you could use a friend. Once you are over it a little more, I will release all of my thought about that shimmying asshole".

Blaine laughed and realized that Sebastian was actually being nice. "Do you want to head back to my place?"

Sebastian looked at him with a look that informed Blaine that he should have worded that differently.

"Not like that! I want to watch a movie,"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun."

Once they arrived at Blaine's house, they got out of the car and walked to the doorway. 

"Are your parents home?"

"No, they're at some convention". Blaine began to pull out his keys to unlock the door. As he was about to put the key in the keyhole, he felt Sebastian's entire body lean against the back of his.

He felt hot breath against his ear as Sebastian whispered, "You know what that means" with a grin.

Blain couldn't stop the chills run down his spine and he forcefully shoved his key into the hole, which now looked much dirtier than it should have. Sebastian saw this and chuckled as he pulled away from Blaine.

Blaine opened the door and stepped in. "Ah, there's the old Sebastian again, I'm so happy he's back". The sarcasm in his voice was obvious. Sebastian just chuckled.

They both toed off their shoes and took off their jackets. Blaine went to open a cupboard in the kitchen and asked, "Popcorn?"

"Hell yeah"

Once the popcorn was ready, Blaine started flipping through the movies on Netflix. "What movie?"

"I don't know, you can choose. Just nothing that's in black and white". Blaine pouted at that. 

As he was deciding between a few movies, there was a knock on the door. Blaine looked at Sebastian confused, letting him know that he wasn't expecting anybody. Sebastian watched him open the door and saw the shocked expression on his face. The couch that Sebastian was on was far off to the side of the room, so he couldn't see the person at the door, and they couldn't see him.

"Kurt?"

"Hey, Blaine. Can I come in?"

"I would prefer if you didn't," Blaine said with the firmest tone that he could muster up. Sebastian was surprised at his tone but nonetheless proud of him because he knew how hard it was for Blaine to be forward. "What do you want?"

"I flew out here to see you. I know that I messed up and that I should have appreciated you more. I want you back and-" He rambled on some more but Sebastian didn't listen because he was so mad that Kurt had used Blaine like a doormat for years and now expected him to take him back.

After Kurt finished, Blaine stood in silence for a moment. "Kurt this is over. I'm done. You used me for years a-and I just can't d-do this-" Blaine's voice was starting to crack and it made Sebastian's heart ache. Kurt couldn't see him now, but he decided to change that. He walked over to the door and put his hands on Blaine's shoulders, both showing Kurt that he was there and comforting Blaine.

Kurt had a shocked look on his face and yet again, looked constipated. "Are you guys-" 

Sebastian loved making Kurt like this and answered for Blaine. "Yes, we're dating". 

"Blaine? Is this true?" He looked angrier than anybody Sebastian had ever seen. 

Blaine looked up at Sebastian for a moment to confirm that he should go along with this and then looked back to Kurt. "Yes, it's true. Now, could you please leave? I want to watch a movie with my boyfriend." Both Sebastian and Blaine weirdly liked how the word sounded coming out of Blaine's mouth, but that was beside the point.

"I don't believe it. I refuse to believe that you would do this to me, Blaine". Blaine knew that he didn't actually mean that he didn't believe that the two were dating, but he decided to prove it anyway. He reached his hand back to wrap around and pulled Sebastian into a kiss. He didn't make it last to long, for they were standing right in front of his ex-boyfriend, but he could tell that there was a spark there. He accidentally let out a small whimper in the back of his throat, hoped that it went unnoticed by the other two. When he pulled away, he looked Sebastian in the eye with a lustful look before turning towards Kurt with a smug look. Kurt just looked furious and upset.

"I always knew that there was something between you two! I cannot believe that you would do this to me, Blaine! You couldn't even wait a month!" Kurt was furious, but Blaine didn't care

"Okay Kurt, are we done now?"

Kurt looked like he was going to lay on a few more insults, but then just stormed off to his car.

Blaine shut the door and then let out a huge sigh. Sebastian could tell that he was on the verge of tears, so he walked over and wrapped his arms around Blaine. It was much more intimate than either of them were used to being with each other, but neither of them minded it. Blaine again noticed how perfectly their bodies fit together, and breathed in the wonderful scent of Sebastian. He smelled like fabric softener, a hint of cologne, and just skin; which all combined to make the most heavenly scent that Blaine had ever smelled. He kept his hands wrapped around Sebastian's back but pulled away from his head. "Thank you". He didn't know if he was thankful for the kiss or for him just being there, but Sebastian understood nonetheless.

Blaine pulled away from Sebastian and took one more deep breath before walking over to the TV to play the movie. "I was going to turn on this one," he said while motioning to some murder documentary. "But now I just want to watch something funny."

Sebastian sat down on the couch and grabbed a blanket while Blaine was still standing while starting the movie. Once Blaine set down the remote, he walked over to the couch. Sebastian held his arm out, motioning for Blaine to climb in. Normally Blaine would scoff and say some remark, but he sat down on the couch and let himself put all of his body weight against Sebastian. Sebastian had his arm wrapped around Blaine, and Blaine's head was on his chest with his arm wrapped around Sebastian's torso. Blaine could feel Sebastian's defined abs against his arms and he could feel his strong chest against his cheek. He tried not to focus on it.

The movie that Blaine had chosen was really funny, so they were laughing a lot. Every time that Sebastian laughter, Blaine could feel his chest moving. Blaine loved it and wished that the movie would never end. He loved how compassionate Sebastian was being and he finally saw the sweet side to Sebastian.

Once the movie ended, Blaine sat up and stretched his arms up while yawning. As he did that, his sweater lifted up and Sebastian couldn't help but take a look at the strip of skin that showed. He never thought of Blaine having abs because his frame just didn't look like he had any, but Sebastian could see them just from the little line of skin that showed. The strip of skin disappeared and Sebastian looked back up. His eyes met Blaines, and he realized that Blaine had seen him staring. Sebastian pondered whether he wanted to continue being sweet and compassionate, but reverted back to himself. 

"Sorry, you're just too hot. Can't help but stare". Blaine laughed and didn't roll his eyes this time.

"Aw, I'm sad that the Sebastian that didn't hit on me every two seconds left," Blaine said with a fake pout.

"Don't act like you don't like it, I know you do." Blaine didn't respond to that, just scoffed. Sebastian wondered whether he should joke about the kiss or not, but before he could decide whether it was a sensitive topic, he was already saying it. "You know, I could tell from that kiss," he said, hoping that this wouldn't be an awkward topic.

Blaine laughed. "I was just doing that to convince Kurt that we were actually dating"

"When he said, 'I don't believe that you would do this to me', he didn't mean that he actually didn't believe."

Blaine smiled and said with a singsong voice, "I was just making sure" while bringing the empty popcorn bowl to the kitchen. 

Sebastian followed him and said, "Hey, I've never gotten a kiss like that that was just for convincing, but maybe you're just a really good kisser." He took another step towards Blaine. "Maybe I need to test it out some more."

Blaine pushed him away. "No, I promise. Just for convincing." Sebastian shrugged, not at all phased that he just got rejected. "But thank you. You know, for kissing me. I just needed Kurt out of here."

"Trust me. It was my pleasure," Sebastian said with a sly grin. Blaine used his typical response of rolling his eyes anytime Sebastian hit on him, but he could tell that it was getting less and less convincing.

"My parents will be home soon, and I don't want to give them the wrong impression that I already have a boyfriend, so you should probably go."

Sebastian nodded and began to put on his shoes. Once they were on, he stood up and Blaine handed him his coat. He opened the door but turned around to Blaine. He said something that he didn't expect to come out of his mouth. "Let me take you on a date."

Blaine just looked shocked. He thought that Sebastian would never actually feel that way about Blaine. "I thought that Sebastian Smythe didn't do dates?"

"When it comes to you he does." Blaine felt a flutter in his stomach

"Okay, yeah. That sounds fun".

"Sebastian turned back around to walk to his car and opened his car door. "I'll text you"

"Okay". Blaine said with a smile. He didn't know whether to pinch himself or not. He just waved as Sebastian drove away, trying to keep his cool and not let on how excited he was.

0000000

Only one day had passed before Blaine got a text from Sebastian. He didn't have anything else exciting going on in his life at this time, so thoughts of Sebastian had flooded his head all of the night before and that morning.

**Sebastian:** Got plans tonight?

Blaine smiled as he read the text, happy that he didn't have to wait any longer to go out with Sebastian

**Blaine:** Nope :)

**Sebastian:** I'll pick you up at 6

Blaine wondered where they were going, and how he should dress.

**Blaine:** For what?

**Sebastian:** It's a surprise ;)

Blaine was going to ask what to wear but he doubted that Sebastian would give out any more information.

**Blaine:** Okay... See you at 6

Blaine still had most of the day to himself, so he decided to bake muffins. He turned on some music and made them, and before he knew it it was time to get ready. He stood in his closet and browsed at his options. He decided that he would try to go neutral. Something that could be worn at a restaurant but also something that he could walk around in. He chose a pair of black jeans that he knew were flattering and a white button-up shirt. It was a little on the fancier side, but he had no clue where they were going.

Sebastian showed up right at six. When Blaine opened the door, he eyed him up and down and grinned. "Do you have to look so fucking hot _every_ time I see you?"

"Shut up," Blaine stepped out of the way so that Sebastian could come in. "Do I need to bring anything?"

"Nope. Just you are perfect". Sebastian said with the same smile that he has worn for years.

"Seb, I agreed to go on a date with you. You don't need to use those cheesy pickup lines anymore." Blaine said with a grin, although he wasn't admitting that he actually quite liked them.

"I know, but it's fun making you blush," he said which just made Blaine blush even more. "Ooh, are those muffins?"

"Yeah, want one?"

"Not now but bring them".

"What? You want me to bring muffins?"

"Yeah".

Blaine grabbed the muffins and grabbed his coat. They both walked out of the door and Blaine locked it behind them. As they entered Sebastian's car, Blaine said, "So are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope".

They drove for about 15 minutes. Sebastian had turned on some music and they began to talk about what it was like being back in Lima. Just as Blaine was saying that he wanted to go visit Dalton, they pulled into the boarding school.

"What? Our date is at Dalton?" Blaine said. He hoped that it didn't seem unappreciative, but he didn't really feel like eating in the cafeteria or something.

"Just trust me". Sebastian said while pulling into a parking spot.

"But it's Summer, do you have a key to the school or something?" Sebastian didn't answer. Instead, he just unbuckled and got out of the car. Blaine followed him. Sebastian walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk. He pulled out a small red cooler and a picnic. Blaine smiled.

Blain followed Sebastion as they walked around the side of the school to a gate that surrounded it. "They never lock this," Sebastian said while setting down the cooler and opening an unlocked lock on the gate. They walked through the courtyard and over near the garden that was blooming with loads of flowers. Blaine forgot how many donations that the school got solely for the garden.

"Wow, I forgot how gorgeous the courtyard is! We should have come out here more."

"Students weren't allowed back here," Sebastian said mockingly. "It was for 'viewing only'"

Sebastian settled on a spot and laid out the blanket. He took Blaine's hand and led him to the ground, and then walked around him to the other side of the blanket. "We have crackers, cheese, fruit, olives, all the typical picnic food," he said while pulling out different food from the cooler. He also pulled out a bottle of champagne and two glasses. "Oh! and muffins".

"Seb, this is amazing," Blaine said with a smile. He couldn't believe that they were back at their high school, where they first met.

"I know I can be pretty romantic when it comes to a hot guy". Blaine didn't even roll his eyes this time, he just laughed, still amazed by how romantic this all was. And it was coming from Sebastian Smythe.

Sebastian popped the bottle of champagne while Blaine held out the glasses to fill. After they both took their first sip of champagne, Blaine said, "I seriously didn't know that you could be this romantic. 'The Sebastian Smyth"

"I know, but I have waited for this date for 5 years, so I thought that I better not hold back". Blaine felt that flutter in his belly and just smiled and blushed a little. He didn't know that Sebastian could make him blush without a pickup line.

"You know, you've really changed since high school. I thought that you would always be that guy that threw that slushy, but you just keep proving me wrong".

"I am still so sorry about that. Even though I was aiming at Ladyface who we all knew deserved it, it was just so wrong." He looked genuinely sorry, and Blaine knew that he completely forgave him. He gave him a look that said that. "You know, I just a hard time during high school, and I took it out on everyone around me,"

Blaine forgot what Sebastian went through in High School. His parents had a nasty divorce, so he and his father moved to Ohio while his mother stayed in Paris. His father blamed him for the divorce, so he beat him whenever he got drunk. Blaine remembered him coming to school with bruises.

"Oh, I forgot about that. I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that alone. I wish that I could have been there for you, but I was just mad at you".

"Yeah, I get it. I was an asshole in high school."

They sat there for another hour, eating the food that Sebastian brought and watching the sunset. They talked about their childhoods and Sebastians relationships over the past few years. Eventually, they fell into a comfortable silence while looking at the sunset that looked beautiful over all of the colorful flowers. Blaine looked at Sebastian who was also looking at the sunset. When Sebastian looked back at him, Blaine leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. It started as sweet and tender, but Sebastian soon leaned over and grabbed the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. Blain crawled on top of Sebastian so that he was straddling him, and Sebastian grabbed Blaine's ass with one hand, steadying himself with the other. Blaine could feel Sebastian's erection with his own, so he pressed their cocks together. He started to rub them together, creating some friction. Blaine ran his hand underneath Sebastian's shirt, feeling every single one of his abs up to his hairless chest. Sebastian flipped blain around so that he was on his back, and laid to the side of him, still kissing him. They remained like that for a while hungrily kissing, trying to fit years of want into this moment.

Blaine tore away from the kiss, panting. "Is anyone here?"

"I don't think so". 

Blaine took that as a no, returned to the kiss and began to unbutton Sebastian's shirt. He didn't care if some workers saw. Sebastian also worked at Blaine's buttons. Once they were shirtless, they were both feeling the others everywhere. Blaine reached for Sebastian's erection and gripped it. Sebastian pulled away from the kiss to let out a small, breathy moan. Blain kissed all around his neck, leaving little bruises as he went. He was palming Sebastian's erection through his pants, and Sebastian was reaching for Blaines. Blaine kissed down Blaine's neck, chest, stomach until he reached the buttons of Sebastian's pants. He unzipped them and pulled them down slowly so that just Sebastian's tight black briefs were left. He continued to rub his erection through the clothing, and Sebastian let out a series of moans.

"Oh, Blaine". Blaine took this as a go-ahead and pulled down Sebastian's briefs, revealing his perfect cock. It was a perfect 7 inches and was the most beautiful shade of pink that Blaine had ever seen. He ran his tongue from the base of Sebastian's dick to the tip. He swirled his tongue around Sebastian's tip and over the slit a couple of times, happily releasing many moans out of Sebastian's mouth. He began to suck the tip while continuing to swirl his tongue around. He did that for a little longer, and once he felt that he had teased Sebastian enough, he began to put half of his cock down his throat, warming up to take the whole thing. Sebastian grabbed his curly hair and looked down at Blaine. " _Fuck_ you're so hot, Blaine"

Blaine pulled off of his dick with a loud pop. "I know," he said with a teasing smile. Sebastian used his hand that was gripping Blaine's curls to shove Blaine back to the spot that he was just at, and Blaine's just hummed a chuckle around Sebastian's dick, loving how needy he was. He deepthroated him deeper and deeper until he was almost at the base. He ran his tongue up and down the vein that ran underneath Sebastian's cock and Sebastian started to moan more and more. 

"Blaine- I'm gonna" was all the warning that he could give. He quickly began shooting spurts of cum into Blaine's throat, and Blaine swallowed it around his dick, making Sebastian cum even more. 

Once Blaine pulled off of his dick, he crawled up to a panting Sebastian. " _Fuck_ Blaine, I fantasized about that so many times but never thought that you would be that good".

Blaine chuckled and pressed a needy kiss into Sebastian's lips. Sebastian reached down to his pants and began to palm him through the fabric. He unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers. While continuing to kiss Blaine, he began to jerk him off. "Oh, _fuck,_ I'm not going to last long". Sebastian jerked him faster and faster until Blaine was moaning and jerking his oversensitive dick away from Sebastian's fist. He fell onto Sebastian's chest.

"Sorry, I think I came on your picnic blanket," Blain said with an apologetic grin.

Sebastian chuckled. "It's fine, this was like two dollars anyway".

They laid there for a few more minutes, just enjoying the feeling of being together, and then began to pick up their picnic. 

Once they arrived back at Blaine's house, they waited right outside Blaine's door. "I had a really great time," Blaine said with a smile that reached from ear to ear.

"Me too," Sebastian said right before leaning down to give Blaine one final kiss before leaving.

Blaine waved as Sebastian left, his big goofy grin not wanting to leave his face.

0000000

**1 year later**

Summer in New York was amazing. Sebastian sat on a bench in central park, just enjoying the silence and looking out at the city behind all of the trees. He was listening to the sounds of birds chirping and kids running around with a soccer ball when his thoughts were interrupted.

"Sebastian". His name was said with such hatred and disgust.

"Hey, Kurt". He said while turning towards him, really not wanting to have to put up with Ladyface.

"So, what brings you to New York?" He said with fake cheer. Sebastian opened his mouth to answer, but Kurt decided to answer for him. "Oh! I can see that you're alone. Are you just here to grieve over the fact that Blaine was just using you as a rebound?" He said it with the smuggest look that Sebastian had ever seen. "You know, I was angry that you two were together, but I knew that he was just using you and that you would end up getting hurt in the end of it, so I figured it was the best thing to happen."

Sebastian was grinning. "Oh? I'm alone?"

"Yes. The only thing I can't figure out is why you would be alone _here_." He said with disgust as if just being in the same city as Sebastian made him want to vomit. "You know what Sebastian-"

Kurt was interrupted by somebody walking from behind him and sitting next so Sebastian, holding two pretzels. Kurt's mouth dropped to the ground and Sebastian had the biggest smile spread across his face with his arm around Blaine.

"Oh! Hey, Kurt" Blaine said with a confused face.

"I- Hi Blaine." He looked so defeated for a second but then just crossed his arms and stomped away.

"What was that about?" Blain said while tearing a piece of pretzel and putting it in his mouth. Sebastian told him about what had happened as if it was the best thing that had ever happened to him. And it might just be the best thing that has ever happened to him.

Blaine laughed historically and leaned into Sebastian's side. "Of course you would just let him ramble on like that. God, I love you".

"I love you too. Now, I'm getting kind of hot, can we head back home?"

"Yeah". 

They walked out of the park holding hands and eating pretzels.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! PLEASE give criticism


End file.
